


Miliarda(krát)

by Windify



Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Loki/Tony Stark, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romantic Fluff, Teen Crush
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Loki nikdy neměl rád mejdany. Teda dokud ho na jednom z nich neoslovil jeho crush; Tony Stark.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384729
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Miliarda(krát)

**Author's Note:**

> Takže, k tomuhle bylo i zadání. Kluci na střední škole, wordcount do 1500 slov. Zadaná slova: kotrmelec, tlapka, zapalovač, déšť, sen.

Upřímně, Loki netušil, co tady dělal.

Vlastně to nebyla tak úplně pravda. Věděl, proč tady byl. Ostatně, ten mejdan se pořádal v _jejich_ _domě_ , a nebylo to tak, že by ho rodiče nechali se z toho vyvléct.

Jenže tohle byla Thorova party, ne jeho. Nechtěl na ní být, stejně jako pokaždé, ale neměl jinou možnost, protože na toho idiota musel někdo dohlížet – a stejně tak na dům.

Kdyby se tady cokoli rozbilo, otec by zabil jeho, ne Thora, což bylo značně nefér.

Rodina Odinsonova byla poměrně zámožná a jediní bohatší na škole (nebo vlastně v celém městě) byli Starkovi. Nebylo tedy s podivem, že tyhle dva domy se nejčastěji stávaly terčem mejdanů.

A Loki nesnášel každičký z nich.

Protože jak by taky nemohl? Ve škole ho nešikanovali jenom proto, že se nikdo nechtěl pustit do křížku s Thorem. Znali ho jako toho divného mladšího bratra, kterému se radši obloukem vyhýbali. Byl přesný opak Thora, povahově i vzhledově – nebyl silný, nezajímal ho sport, miloval literaturu a překvapivě se i rád učil…

Na chvíli si skryl tvář do dlaní. _Seber se_ , napomenul se v duchu. _Není čas na sebelítost. Nemůžeš se zhroutit přede všemi!_

Odlepil se od stěny vedle svého pokoje – který měl důkladně zamčený – a seběhl po schodech dolů do přízemí, vyhýbaje se dvěma párům, které se po sobě sápaly jako diví.

Prodral se davem v obýváku, aby otevřel okna a alespoň trochu zredukoval ten puch alkoholu a kouře, který dráždil jeho zbystřené smysly. Nikdy na mejdanech nepil, bylo to jeho zásadní pravidlo. Nešlo o to, že měl šestnáct (byl o dva roky mladší než Thor), přeci jen, neměl zrovna pověst svatouška. Ne, jen si nemohl dovolit ztratit soudnost před všemi těmi lidmi okolo.

S tichým povzdechem změnil svůj směr a zamířil ven na zahradu zkontrolovat bazén. Bylo léto a blížil se konec roku, čas jako stvořený pro bazénové party. Jenže takovéto pařby taky bývají nejnebezpečnější, jak se ujistil jen o vteřinu později, když viděl jednoho ze seniorů se rozběhnout za účelem do bazénu skočit, jen aby klopýtl, hodil kotrmelec přes rameno a rozplácl se ve vodě na zádech.

Loki se zastavil a čekal, co se bude dít. Neoplýval sice největší silou, ale byl připraven skočit do vody za ním a alespoň se ho pokusit zachránit, kdyby se topil, protože opravdu nechtěl, aby někdo umřel. Tohle si na krk nehodlal nechat hodit, děkuji pěkně.

Ten kluk se ale naštěstí okamžitě vynořil, vysmátý jako idiot, a Loki se s protočením očí odvrátil. Nenápadně se proplížil davem pryč (jako kdyby mu někdo věnoval pozornost) do zadní části zahrady, kam hudba vycházející z domu nedosáhla už téměř vůbec.

Teprve tady si dovolil se uvolnit. Napětí v jeho ramenou zmizelo a on zaklonil hlavu dozadu a zavřel oči, užívaje si té trochy čerstvého vzduchu, která se mu naskytla. Chtělo by to déšť, pomyslel si, když ho zachvátila příjemná představa studených kapek dopadající na jeho tvář. V tom horku by se to hodilo.

„Co tak sám, Lokes?“

Překvapeně sebou trhl a prudce otevřel oči, protože neslyšel nikoho přicházet. Ale nemusel se ani dívat, aby podle hlasu a slov poznal, že vedle něj stojí Tony Stark, jediný snesitelný Thorův kamarád.

A taky tak trochu Lokiho crush.

Bylo to tak pateticky pošetilé, vzhledem k Tonyho pověsti sukničkáře, ale Loki si prostě nemohl pomoct. Ten osmnáctiletý kluk byl génius s úžasnou myslí, humorem i vzhledem. Delší hnědé vlasy měl věčně rozcuchané a v oříškových očích se třpytila ironická jiskra. Sarkasmus mu byl více než vlastní a úcta mu naopak neříkala skoro nic.

Tony byl taky jediný, kdo se s ním bavil ne proto, že by se skrze něj chtěl dostat k Thorovi, ale proto, že si myslel, že je Loki doopravdy zábavný, že na něm doopravdy něco je.

Nebylo tedy s podivem, že jakkoli bláhový a zoufalý jeho sen mohl být, Tony si získal Lokiho pozornost i srdce, aniž by o tom věděl.

Aniž by o tom kdokoli věděl. Ačkoli měl Loki podezření, že jejich mamka, Frigga, něco tuší, protože ho při jedné z mnoha Tonyho návštěv přistihla, jak se na něj Loki zpovzdálí dívá. Tehdy mu poskočil tep a on rychle utekl do svého pokoje, kde se jako zbabělec schoval, dokud Tony i ostatní Thorovi přátelé neodešli.

„Loki?“ Tonyho úsměv opadl, když Loki dlouho neodpovídal a nečinně na něj zíral. „V pořádku?“

Jen na něj zamrkal a pak se narovnal, sotva si uvědomil, jak asi musí vypadat. „Jen nemám rád večírky,“ dostal ze sebe konečně lehce přiškrceným hlasem, za nějž se v duchu nakopal.

Tonymu se však, k Lokiho úlevě, na tvář vrátil úsměv. „Chápu,“ přikývl. „Moc lidí, že?“

„Moc lidí,“ přitakal. „A taky alkoholu a trávy. Jen doufám, že si nikdo nebude hrát se zapalovačem jako na tvé poslední pařbě.“

Stark se na něj zaškaredil, když si oba připomněli, jaké to bylo fiasko. Někomu se podařilo zapálit koupelnu – koupelnu, pro všechno na světě –, ale naštěstí se jim podařilo požár uhasit dřív, než stačil něco vážně poškodit či někoho zranit. _To_ byla zajímavá party. A jedna z mála, u nichž Loki nelitoval účasti.

„Jo, bez opakování bych se obešel,“ zašklebil se génius. „Hele, Lokes, nechceš odtud na chvíli vypadnout?“

Zmateně se na něj podíval, v jindy nečitelné tváři vepsanou nechápavost. Před Tonym se mu nikdy nedařilo si držet tu netečnou masku, ať se snažil sebevíc. „Vypadnout?“ zopakoval natvrdle.

„Projít se nebo tak,“ pokrčil Tony rameny. „Nevypadáš, že by tě to tady bavilo, takže.“

Byla to jedinečná šance, kterou Loki sice nečekal, ale když už se naskytla, nehodlal ji nevyužít. Možná na to mohl doplatit – možná si s ním Tony jen pohrával, ale Loki si dovolil tvrdit, že Tonyho alespoň trochu znal. Možná se Stark k ženským choval jako největší blb pod sluncem, ale vždycky dával najevo, co chce. Nebyl ten typ, který by někoho ošálil, jen aby se mu potom před celou školou vysmál.

Takže Loki váhavě přikývl. „Dobře. Jestli ti nevadí, že přijdeš o tenhle mejdan…“

Tony se na něj překvapeně podíval, oči rozšířené, jako kdyby snad nečekal, že Lokiho odpověď bude kladná. „Rozhodně mi to nevadí.“ Popadl ho za paži a vlekl pryč dřív, než černovlasý kluk mohl něco namítat. „Mejdanů je miliarda. Aby Loki Odinson souhlasil, že se mnou někam půjde? To se miliardakrát nestane.“

Musel se kousnout do rtu, aby neřekl, že ano, souhlasil by pokaždé, jen kdyby se zeptal, zatraceně.

Brzy už šli bok po boku po chodníku podél tichých domů a Loki jako by cítil úlevu s každým krokem, jímž se vzdaloval od svého domu. Nechal se vést Tonym, protože se zdálo, že on má před sebou nějaký cíl.

Chvíli mlčeli, vzduch mezi nimi byl napjatý a rozpačitý, jak ani jeden moc nevěděl, čím začít, což bylo s podivem, zvážíme-li, že oba byli známí pro svá slova. Nakonec to byl ale Tony, kdo ticho porušil, a vzápětí se mezi nimi rozproudila tichá konverzace narušovaná případným smíchem.

Jak se ukázalo, Lokiho předpoklad byl správný. Tony měl v hlavě určitý směr, jímž byla, jak se zdálo, jedna nedostavěná zavřená budova ve městě. Teda ne tak úplně budova jako spíš její střecha.

Loki zvědavě sledoval, jak se Tony s obdivuhodnou zručností vyšplhal na římsu, a pak přehoupl přes ni na střechu. Nebylo pochyb, že tohle nedělal poprvé.

Tony se naklonil, ve tváři zubatý úsměv, a natáhl k němu ruku. „Tlapku.“

Loki nechápavě nakrčil obočí. „Co?“

„Podej mi tlapku,“ zopakoval Tony. Když Loki ani teď nereagoval, s povzdechem protočila očima. „Ruku, Lokes.“

„Och. Aha.“

Nedělalo mu potíže uposlechnout. Tony ho pevně chytil na předloktí, a když Loki napodobil jeho předchozí pohyby, pomohl mu se vyšvihnout nahoru, přestože Loki by to vzhledem ke své výšce možná ani nepotřeboval.

Pohodlně se usadili vedle sebe a Loki si až teď povšiml, že je tady rozprostřených několik dek. „Chodíš sem často?“

„Vlastně jo,“ přikývl starší z dvojice. „Je tu klid a dobře se tu přemýšlí.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel, pak se posunul blíž k Lokimu a podíval přímo na něj. „Nikdo tady o tom neví. Jen ty.“

Loki nervózně polkl, až mu poskočil ohryzek, rozrušen tou náhlou blízkostí i jeho slovy. Jestli si z něj Tony jenom nestřílí a opravdu je první, komu to tady ukázal, tak přece… by to nemuselo dopadnout tak špatně, ne?

Věděl, že musí odpovědět, ale jediné, co z něho vypadlo, bylo tiché: „Je tu krásně.“

Stark se potichu zasmál. „Já vím. Jestli chceš, můžeme sem spolu přijít znova.“

„To zní jako rande,“ ujelo mu dříve, než se stačil zarazit, ale sotva ta slova opustila jeho ústa, celý ztuhl. Zděšeně se díval přímo před sebe na Tonyho, očekávaje reakci.

On se však jenom zasmál. Ale ne výsměšně, ne, tohle bylo… tiché, přívětivé a možná i lehce nervózní. Pořád se na něj usmíval, ačkoli si neklidně prohrábl rukou vlasy. „Jo, Loki,“ odsouhlasil potichu. „To zní.“

Lokiho zelené oči zazářily nadějí. „V tom případě se sem rád vrátím.“

 _Možná_ , pomyslel si, když sledoval, jak se Tonyho úsměv ještě více rozšířil, _Thorovi za tu jeho party ještě poděkuju.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Slovo „crush“ mi přijde celkem zažité i v našem češtinářském slovníku, doufám tedy, že nevadí, že jsem ho použila i v textu. :)


End file.
